The best late Christmas present
by heart made up on you R5
Summary: Ally is packing up the Christmas decorations...but, what happens when Austin give her the best late Christmas present ally has ever asked for. Auslly fluff...please read and review... I suck at summaries


The best late Christmas present

**Hey guys I know this one-shot is a little late but, it fits the timing perfectly so yeah anyways on with the story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and ally but, that does mean I can't control them in the story (insert evil laugh here)**

Ally's P.O.V

Christmas is over, after endless shopping for perfect Christmas presents and talking to endless family member which I haven't seen in like years. This Christmas was okay I mean I have had better most of the time I was celebrating it with my family as much as I love them it sucks that no one was my age, they were either like ten years older or kids running around still in their diapers. Trish was spending time with her family out of state, and Dez you know I never know where that boy is and Austin was spending time with his family… I wish we could have spent it together though.

So here I am taking down Christmas decorations from sonic boom packing in endless boxes of tinsel and Christmas bells. I Grab a large box; It is so big it cover my face I can barely see I am about to take it upstairs.

"Hey ally need a bit of help with that" a voice says causing me to jump and drop the box luckily there was nothing breakable in that box.

"Oh… Austin you scared me …um yeah I am having trouble carrying this box could you help me "I ask him.

"Course alls anything for you" he says while sending me a wink and picking up the box.

"So where do you want this" he asks

"Umm storage cupboard upstairs," I reply

"Got it" he say before disappearing upstairs

I look around the store to see that most of the decorations are gone until I see a piece of mistletoe hanging from the door, I walk over and try and reach but I can't damn my shortness I grab a step and am about to take it off when Austin comes back.

"All done…ally what are you doing" he asks

"Um…Trying to get this mistletoe" I reply

"So… How was your Christmas did you get what you want?" he asks

"Umm... Yeah almost just one thing but, I knew I wasn't going to get it,"

"Really…? Cause the last time I checked I still haven't given you my second gift,"

"Second gift I thought you already gave me the necklace which was beautiful by the way that reminds me did you get my gift,"

"I have another because you got me the best gift, how did you know I wanted a yellow electric guitar…you are the best"

"I know and I may or may not have checked you Santa's wish list, I only wish I could have got what you wanted the most" I reply

"What… I didn't want something more than that" he says awkwardly scratching the back of his neck.

"Umm…Let me see I will read what you wrote…"

_Dear Santa,_

_I don't really want much this year okay maybe there is this one thing I really want but, I know I won't get it so…. Besides from that the only thing I want is a yellow electric guitar, bright yellow cause that's my favourite colour…so yeah _

_Love Austin XOXO_

"Okay so maybe there was one thing but that does matter you still got the best present ever,"

"Okay… let me just get this mistletoe and then we can hang out"

"Okay" he replies I reach out to get it but I am still to shot with a step I tip toe and grab it but, I slip

"Ally...! "I prepare to hit the hard floor but, I don't I end up in the arms of Austin we were so close …I could feel my cheek burn up.

"Um… I see you got the mistletoe" he says I frown confused then I realise that I am holding the mistletoe above us since my arm are around Austin's neck.

"Oh…Um we don't have to kiss since Christmas is over and stuff" I say as Austin gently put me down.

"Tut tut , ally breaking rules are we?" he asks with a questioning smirk, I roll my eyes then kiss on the cheek.

"There. Happy?"

"nope" he say taking a step closer until I can feel his breath I look down, and he lift my head to look in his eyes and before I know it were both lean in and as cliché as it sound I get butterflies and my heart race as we move our lips in sync. We both pull away for air, and Austin says

"Oh yeah your present well kind of both of our present but, yeah"

"Okay…what is it"

"Me" I scrunch my eyebrows in confusion "what?"

"I am yours if you want me "he says

"Yes I want you …but, what if it doesn't work again"

"We'll make it work" he says

"Guess I am yours and your are mine"

"Yup…" he says and pulls me in for a hug

"Ally..?"

"mmhm"

He leans down to my ear and whispers

"You really should put the mistletoe away unless you want me to keep doing this" he says before kissing me again we pull away leaning our foreheads on each other trying to catch our breath before I say "what if I don't want to" I say

"then I will just have to do this" he says kissing me for a third time before someone awkwardly cough causing us to pull apart.

"Are you guys done kissing yet" Trish asks with a smirk causing me and Austin to blush and look down.

"Well sorry for kissing my girlfriend" Austin mutters, causing Trish to look at me wide eyed before dragging me to the practice room obviously for details…

This is going to be one long day

**The end I know it isn't an amazing ending but, I was unsure how to end it I got inspiration for this while listening to Christmas when you were mine by Taylor swift 'cause she says take down the mistletoe**

**Tell me what you think did you love it or hate it **


End file.
